Guild Match Rules
Magestorm Guild Match Rules Team composition *Teams are composed of a total of 240 levels (8 level 30’s ideally) *Teams are allowed to have more than 8 players in a single match, as long as they do not go over the 240 level cap *Teams are not allowed more than 4 of a single class *A representative from each team is responsible for counting the total levels of each team before match start *If a team enters with more levels than allotted there is no penalty if both teams have already agreed that each team meets the level cap requirements before entering the match General Guild Match Composition *Single matches that are played between two guilds Tournament Scheduling *Default time for matches to be played during the week the slotted time is 1PM EST Sunday *If an agreement isn't made from both guilds by 6pm EST on Saturday the default start time is in effect **If this is evoked, whoever from both guilds are to play the match out regardless of numbers present (Ex: 1v8 2v4 etc etc..) *Teams are allowed to arrange matches after 1pm EST that Sunday as long as it is defined by both teams that, that is the official start time Tournament Guild Match Composition Regulation Season *Match is played between two guilds till regulation end with no tie breaker if it ends in a draw Playoffs *Playoffs will consist of the 4 teams with the best overall records *Playoffs will last 2 weeks with defined maps to be determined for each week **If there are two guilds tied for 4th place a 1on1 will be held one week prior to playoff start to determine the 4th team in the playoffs *Matches will rotate each week for a default map **Catacombs, Cathedral, Keep, Town, and Temple **Teams are allowed to decide what map they would like to play each week, if an agreement is not reached by 6PM EST Saturday before the cut off starting match time, then the default match that is set for that week is to be played Map selection *Maps are selected by the team representatives *If the representatives are not capable of reaching a map to play by 6pm EST on that Saturday, it will default to the default map of the week Match Hosting *Teams are to appoint a neutral party to host the table for the duration of the match *The host is responsible for re-inviting players to the game if they are booted from the game *If a player hosts a match they are allowed to observe the match in ghost form on the dead shrine team *Multiple observers are allowed in guild matches only upon approval from BOTH guilds participating in the match Match Start *Start time of all matches are at 55:00 *The third shrine is to be destroyed by one player from either team *All pools are to stay neutrally biased until match start *If a pool is biased, a member from the opposing team should neutralize it *If there is not enough time before the match to neutralize the pool, the match is to be recreated *If the violation happens a second time, the violating team is penalized a disqualification loss *All players sit in shrine until the match starts BALLS No Solid Wall Matches List of allowed walls: *Air *Water *Cold *Mana *Void **If a player casts a solid wall during gameplay, their team is disqualified **As a recommendation, any player with a solid wall on their bar should remove any solid walls from their spell lists to prevent any opportunity of casting a solid wall List of prohibited walls: *Woodwall *Earthwall *Icewall *Stonewall Solid Wall Matches *Any wall in the game may be casted at any time without a penalty Winner Determination *If a team is disqualified for violation of rules, the team not in violation is rewarded the win *If a team destroys the enemy shrine and survives the shrine countdown for the duration of 30 seconds, they are rewarded the win *If a team destroys the enemy shrine and is in control of the shrine countdown at the end of a match, they are rewarded the win *If a team has been rewarded the win in a tie breaker match Tie Breaker Match Options *A tie breaker can consist of one of different style matches in order to determine the winner of the draw *This is set in to place to determine an overall winner of any outcome that has come to a stalemate through regulation gameplay Option 1 - Church of Death Location: Town *At the start of a tie breaker match, all players enter church and go to the second floor there (one side per team). *No teams are allowed to select Order as their alignment *All shrines are destroyed. *No player may ever leave church, opening a door forfeits the match. *Rezzing is allowed. First team to have no members left alive loses. *The maximum player number is 8 30’s or player level max at 240. *No single class can make up more than 4 players in each team. *No solid walls are allowed! *5 min rule: No spells can be used till 55:00. No player can leave their side of the second church floor till 55:00. All pools must be unbiased at 55:00. *If there are still players from both teams alive when the match ends, the result is a draw and another option for the tie breaker will need to be instituted Option 2 - Death Match Location: Halls *Standard DM rules *Death Match Rules Option 3 - Kill the King Location: Any *Rules to be posted soon Option 4 - Battle of the Champions Location: Any *Rules to be posted soon